The invention relates to a semiconductor storage element wherein a bit line is provided in a doped oppositely conductivity zone in a semiconductor layer and a word line are provided on an insulating layer about the semiconductor layer. A transfer gate is formed of a portion of the word line.
Storage elements of this kind are known, for example, from the "IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits", Vol. SC-7, pages 330-335, Oct. 1972, in which the transfer gate can also be referred to as a selector gate as it serves to select the storage capacitor to which it is assigned for the purpose of write-in or read-out of a digital item of information from among the total number of storage capacitors connected to a bit line.